wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daily quest
Daily quests (popularly nicknamed dailies) are repeatable quests that can be acquired and completed once per day. These quests have significantly better rewards than other repeatable quests. Daily quests come in many different flavors, and many are for reputation, instances, professions, and battlegrounds. The daily quest lists below include ongoing and new quests designated for level 80 players and players leveling in Northrend. = Restrictions = You may complete up to 25 daily quests per day per character. The exact reset hour depends on the realm, but it never changes, is chosen to be in the early AM, and will not coincide with the instance reset. You can double-check by mousing over the daily quests completed out of 25 in the upper-right corner of your quest log. Often, a quest chain needs to be completed first to unlock the quest. = Dungeon daily quests = There are two daily Northrend instance quests—one heroic and one normal—which randomly rotate to a different dungeon each day. It is possible to complete a normal mode daily while doing a heroic mode dungeon, for example completing while doing Oculus in heroic mode. Normal dailies Archmage Timear formerly began and ended the Northrend daily dungeon quests. The reward for each was , two , and a choice of , , , or . Completing all four quests was the requirement for . Heroic dailies Archmage Lan'dalock formerly began and ended the Northrend heroic daily quests. The reward for each was , two , and +75 reputation with the Kirin Tor. Completing each of these quests (except for The Black Knight) is the requirement for . = Faction Based = Alliance Vanguard Valiance Expedition Howling Fjord * (250 reputation) Icecrown * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Grizzly Hills * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Explorers' League * (250 reputation) Frostborn * (250 reputation) Silver Covenant Horde Expedition Hand of Vengeance Taunka Warsong Offensive Grizzly Hills. * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Icecrown. * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Sunreavers Sons of Hodir * * * * (and more) Argent Crusade * (250 reputation) * (350 reputation) To complete Pa'Troll, complete one quest from each of the four quest givers: **Captain Brandon: *** *** *** **Captain Grondel: *** *** *** **Captain Rupert: *** *** *** **Alchemist Finklestein *** * (if Troll Patrol was completed quickly enough - within 20 minutes) (500 reputation) Six Daily quests at the Argent Tournament will give reputation once you reach a high enough rank, but Knights of the Ebon Blade reputation is awarded instead for Death Knights. * / * * * * * (always gives Argent Crusade reputation, even for Death Knights) Kalu'ak Borean Tundra * (+500 reputation) Dragonblight * (+500 reputation) Howling Fjord * (+500 reputation) Knights of the Ebon Blade * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Wyrmrest Accord * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Sholazar Basin Rivals Oracles * * * * * * * * * Frenzyheart Tribe * * * * * * * * * = Seasonal Events = Pilgrim's Bounty * Neutral Quests ** ** ** ** ** = PvP daily quests = Battlegrounds Quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. * * * * * / : Turn in 1 of each mark. note: these last two are not daily quests but are repeatable quests that are worth mentioning = Profession daily quests = Cooking Daily cooking quests are handed out by (Alliance) and (Horde) in Dalaran. The quests are random each day but will be the same for everyone on their server. * * * * * Each quest rewards +150 Kirin Tor reputation, , a (Mustard Dogs! rewards 2) and a . Fishing Daily fishing quests are handed out by Marcia Chase in Dalaran. The quests are random each day but will be the same for everyone on their server. * (Sholizar Basin) * (Underbelly) * (Wintergrasp) * (The Frozen Sea) * (Borean Tundra) The reward for these quests is a . Jewelcrafting Daily Jewelcrafting quests are offered in Dalaran by Timothy Jones. Rewards are tokens to buy higher level recipes. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +25 reputation. = Miscellaneous by Zone = Borean Tundra * : , Kaskala: +500 The Kalu'ak, 20,300 XP, * : , Transitus Shield, Coldarra: +250 The Wyrmrest Accord, 20,100 XP, * : , The Nexus, Coldarra: +250 The Wyrmrest Accord, Howling Fjord * : Anuniaq , Kamagua: +500 The Kalu'ak, 20,100 XP, * : Bombardier Petrov , Westguard Keep: +250 Valiance Expedition, 20,100 XP, * : Steel Gate Chief Archaeologist , Steel Gate: +250 Explorers' League, 20,100 XP, Dragonblight * : , Moa'ki Harbor: +500 The Kalu'ak, 20,300 XP, * : Lord Afrasastrasz , middle tier of Wyrmrest Temple: + 250 The Wyrmrest Accord, 20,750 XP, Grizzly Hills Zul'Drak * : , The Argent Stand: +350 Argent Crusade, The Storm Peaks Icecrown The Skybreaker * : , The Skybreaker: +250 Valiance Expedition, * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: +250 Argent Crusade, * : , The Skybreaker: +250 Valiance Expedition, * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: * : , The Skybreaker: The Valley of Lost Hope * : , The Valley of Lost Hope: +250 Argent Vanguard, * : , The Valley of Lost Hope: +250 Argent Vanguard, Ymirheim * : , Ymirheim: +250 Argent Vanguard, * : , Ymirheim: +250 Warsong Offensive, * : , Ymirheim: +250 Warsong Offensive, * : , Ymirheim: +250 Warsong Offensive, Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate * : , Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate: +250 Valiance Expedition, * : , Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate: * : , Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate: * : , Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate: The Shadow Vault * : , The Shadow Vault: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, * : , The Shadow Vault: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, * : , The Shadow Vault: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, Death's Rise * : , Death's Rise: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, * : , Death's Rise: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, * : , Death's Rise: +250 Knights of the Ebon Blade, Orgrim's Hammer * : , Orgrim's Hammer: +250 Argent Crusade, * : , Orgrim's Hammer: +250 Warsong Offensive, * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: * : , Orgrim's Hammer: = Patch changes = * * * * * =External links= =Other= =References= Category:Quests Category:Daily quests